PYDY
by tangled-wires-of-doom
Summary: In a world where Youkai are hated and the rules of human society are built on lies, one hanyou stands to change the hatred of youkai and bring down the lies of the humans. Two organizations, one earth. The battle of lies against truth is about to begin. I
1. Default Chapter

Summary: In a world where Youkai are hated and the rules of human society are built on lies, one hanyou stands to change the hatred of youkai and bring down the lies of the humans. Two organizations, one earth. The battle of lies against truth is about to begin.

Disclaimer: Owns: Malira. Doesn't own: Everyone else. Wants to own: Sexy Bishounens. Does not. Got it?

Chapter one/Intro/Prologue:

Hello, my name is Inuyasha. I don't have a last name, even I don't know why that is. I am a Hanyou. My journey is to protect my fellow Youkai and Hanyous from human society.

It's a scary thing to be hated by the majority of the earth, but hey, I'm used to it. All my life they've been after me, I never did anything to them; it's just the way they live. They live to hate and to chase innocent youkai and destroy us. And don't think I'm over-reacting, that doesn't even exist anymore for me. Any day they could decide to go through with their plans of a world extermination of youkai. See, there's a special gas called Y-XT that instantly kills one with youkai blood in a matter of seconds if released into the air. This gas doesn't harm humans, thus being the perfect solution to only eliminate 'those who need to be eliminated' as they're so kindly calling us these days. The goverment, for resons still unknown, won't allow them to go through with the extermination. I know you probably thought that it was the government who wanted us killed, but this human organization is of lesser status than the government. But the government seems to believe their every lie, and lets them do whatever the hell they please. But for some reason unknown to society, they will not go through with the extermination.

Now, I'm sure you probably want to hear more about me, the only sane person on the earth, not that I'm really a person.

My goal is obvious, I want to protect the innocence of Youkai. Don't get me wrong, there are a lot of evil Youkai in the world, but turn on the news, and there are a lot of evil humans too. This isn't a battle of good and evil, this is a battle of hate and truth. No species wants to be equal with another, humans don't even want to be equal to each other, everyone on this planet has the urge to hate and kill anything different from them. This world is nothing but a never-ending cycle of hate and pain. But I'll get into that more later, you need to know about what I do.

My 'job' isn't something you would say was normal, there are others like me, they're just very well hidden, people like me can't exactly talk about our work. Some say I'm like a criminal defense lawyer, some of my associates say I'm a 'hero of justice', yeah right. I just protect innocent Youkai from being killed. My work usually takes place in a court room, I disguise myself as a normal lawyer, but I'm different. I only protect Youkai, I couldn't bring myself to defend the humans. I know that makes me just like them in a way.

Now your probably wondering why I want to protect the Youkai who were accused of crimes. The answer is because they're innocent. Youkai are treated differently than humans when it comes to punishment for a crime. Everyone of them who are decided guilty are sent straight to execution, and it doesn't help that they are assumed guilty until proven innocent. Thus the bastards who want the extermination found a way to kill us off slowly. So, they go and find files of Youkai citizens and frame them for things such as murder, robbery, fraud and any other crime they can think of. Me and my team find the Youkai that are innocent and being accused of crimes and those are the ones I protect. I can't tell you how we find them, It's one of our secrets, we have to have a lot of secrets to protect us from the enemy finding out about how we operate.

It's almost impossible for a potential client to track me down, that's why I'm the one who tracks them down. They hardly ever refuse my services, I mean think about it: You're a Youkai hated by society and you've just been accused of murder, I come to you, knowing your innocent and offer to defend you against your accusers. What do you do? Exactly. You do what any sane Youkai would do. You let me help you.

A Youkai did refuse my services once, a wolf Youkai who was accused of killing a woman who was obsessed with him. She wasn't really obsessed with him, she simply loved him and he didn't return the feelings, so she was the perfect victim. My associate, Miroku Tanaka, met him at a bar and the subject of him being accused of murder came up, don't ask me how, it just did. So Miroku reported back to me and I offered my help, and because the wolf is such an egotistical asshole, he refused. Some how he managed to prove himself innocent without me, though later he ended up joining my team.

About my team, strangely, we're mostly made up of humans. We're not really a large organization, just a few of my trusted associates. Miroku Tanaka, Sango Hashinaka, Kouga Kobayashi, Shippo Watanabe, Malira Tanaka and my brother Sesshomaru. No last name.

Miroku was the first person to take me seriously about my plan to stop the humans. Well, kinda. Aside from making countless idiotic jokes about it (which he still does) he really supported my idea. Nowadays he's usually the one to get our potential clients to fess up and hire us when we track them down. Though, he is good at his job, he has let us down a few times, particularly with some of our female clients. Damn pervert.

Sango is one of my most reliable associates. She takes her job seriously, but her emotions tend to get in the way of her work. I met her when handling her case years ago. her parents were executed and her brother 'suddenly disappeared', and I'm sure she still blames herself for what happened.

At work, she handles the technical stuff, like finding potential clients addresses, phone numbers, etc. And when violence is nessacary, she's usually the one doing the fighting, along side me.

I explained how I met Kouga earlier, he proved to be an okay negotioater in tough situations, he helps me out in court sessions and when Miroku slacks off he covers the client-seeking stage. His life went down hill after being accused of killing his old friend. He lost his job and his apartment. Now he's living with his girlfriend Malira and her brother Miroku.

Malira is Miroku's sister and is dating Kouga. I don't like to get involved with my colleagues personal lives, but it's overly clear by the constant flirting while working that they have a relationship. About Malira's position, she's my secretary/Kung Fu expert. She does what a normal secretary does, but she also kicks ass in battle. Being Miroku's sister, he insisted on me hiring her. Though her resumé contained mostly short part-time jobs at fast-food joints and a children's Kung Fu instructor for a week (she was fired for breaking three punching dummies and being too aggressive for her age-group). Miroku said she needed this. So I hired her.

I also have an intern named Shippo. (yeah, a real intern, didn't expect that for an underground organization, did ya?) Shippo's a 15 year old kid, barely in high school. His parents want him to be a lawyer, so somehow, out of all the other lawyers in Tokyo, they chose me. It could have something to do with the fact that he's a Fox Youkai. I underestimated him at first, he turned out to be a real computer wiz. He even hacked into the enemy's database one time!

Well, I guess I couldn't leave out my dear brother, now could I? Well, not much to say, he's a lawyer like me. We work as colleagues. it's hard, considering we can't stand each other. Though, nowadays, he has finally accepted that I am not Satan's excrement and has joined forces with me. After all, we both want the same thing. Peace.

Now that you know enough about what I do and why I do it, I'll tell you how the real story begins.

It was February, 15. The day Kagome Higurashi walked into my office.

**Author's Note: Well, it's a new fic, and I _think_ the idea is original...But it's probably not I know this was a very short chapter, but it's a prologue-ish thing, so...Yeah. I'm hoping this will be better than ZGR (which is currently on hiatus), for you guys to read and for me to write.**

**P.s. If there were mistakes (with spelling, capitolization, puntuation etc.) please ignore them, I already spent awhile proof-reading, so I'll just leave it as it is >>; **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

tangled-wires-of-doom


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: New chappie! Finally! Yay for me! Thankies to my beta reader Hanyou Vixen! Enjoy the chap.!

PYDY

Chapter two:

Inuyasha sat in his office twirling a pencil between his fingers. Work had been non-existent recently at the firm (if you could even call it that). Days went by without a single phone call from the Sources. Inuyasha was getting quite annoyed and decided he would die if there were no clients soon. No one knew if he was serious or not.

He nearly jumped out of his computer chair when his secretary, Malira came dashing into the room.

"Hey, somebody's here" She said, out of breath and leaned against the door way.

"Are you serious?" a shocked Inuyasha said.

Malira nodded, "yeah, she says it's urgent."

He just stared.

Malira snapped her fingers in his face. "C'mon, we need cash!"

Inuyasha sighed. Typical of Malira to focus on the money. "Let's go, then, shall we?"

"What? Don't you want me to send her into your office?"

"Nah., I'll deal with her outside first, she could be one of Naraku's spies."

Malira shrugged and followed Inuyasha outside to the main room. The office was built like a small house. The main room was small and almost empty. With two black leather sofa chairs on opposite sides of an oak desk in the middle and a bookcase to the side (also black), other then a mural of a giant white dog youkai on the west wall, the room showed no personality. The other walls were painted beige.

Kagome Higurashi sat nervously in a sofa chair, twiddling her thumbs, more because she was nervous, not because she was impatient.

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha." He waved and took a seat in the other chair. Kagome's head shot up.

"H-hello . . . I'm Kagome." She muttered quietly and looked back down.

Inuyasha stared at her, waiting for her to say something more. After about a minute, he realized she wasn't going to. "What are you here for?"

"My brother . . ."

He waited.

Her head shot up rapidly again. "You're never going to believe me!" She jumped out the chair and ran toward the door. Before she made it out, Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

She sobbed lightly, "I-I'm sorry . . . I shouldn't . . . I shouldn't have bothered you . . ."

He stared, dumbfounded. Was she crying?

"Hey," he asked softly "what's going on?"

She looked up at him, "my brother, Sota, he's in . . . Trouble."

He sighed "Come on, let's sit down."

Kagome explained that Sota was arrested yesterday for supposedly holding up a boutique and shooting a civilian.

He took this in, she hadn't asked for help or mentioned anything about youkai or even said he was innocent. Maybe she didn't understand who she was talking to. "So is your brother . . . " he didn't want to come out and say 'Youkai' and risk losing the only client he'd had in two weeks.

As if reading his mind, she said "my brother isn't . . . Human" and averted her eyes to the bookcase on her right.

Score.

"So, he is a..."

"...Hanyou" she said.

That surprised him a bit. Hanyou's were rare to come across these days.

"Okay." He said blankly.

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll help you." He said with dignity.

This shocked her. "Did I _ask_ for your help?" She questioned firmly.

Now, this shocked him. This girl was confusing. "What _do _you want then?"

She didn't respond.

After a few minutes of silence, he asked ". . . Is he innocent?"

She stared at him with shock and disgust in her eyes. "Of course' he is!" She snapped.

Inuyasha was getting a headache. "So, you_ do_ want my help?"

"What?"

"Um . . ."

She stuttered. "Y-you believe me?"

"That he's innocent? I don't know. I need to know everything and meet your brother. But I want justice, if he's innocent, I'll be one step closer to my goal."

"Goal?" She asked expectantly.

"My 'goal' is to protect innocent Youkai and Hanyou's from an organization called People Protecting People Against Youkai, or PPPAY. I'm assuming you already know that Youkai are executed immediately after being decided guilty by a court of law. My associates and I formed an underground organization called People and Youkai Defending Youkai. PYDY. Basically, I defend Youkai and Hanyous in court and spent every waking moment of my life to protect these strangers for the greater good." He explained. "Understand now?"

Kagome stared in silence.

When she noticed Inuyasha was looking at her expectantly, she smartly said "...oh..."

Inuyasha didn't respond to Kagome's neutral answer, but rather, pulled something out of his coat pocket. She glanced at the small white piece of paper in his right hand.

"My card." He handed her the paper.

She took it and saw that it read:

**INUYASHA ATTORNEY AT LAW**

**Phone: 453-660-3271**

There were also two kanji symbols Kagome didn't bother read at the moment.

"Um . . . " She muttered, wishing he would say something.

"Call me." He said simply.

"...Okay."

---

Two days went by without a call from Kagome.

Inuyasha sat in his office, playing computer solitaire.

Just as he was about to win the game, an email alert popped up onto his screen.

"You have 1 new message" came the sound of the mechanical computer voice.

He cautiously clicked the "Go to mail" button on the bottom of the alert. He didn't want another tracking bug from Naraku.

As his inbox slowly came up, he was half expecting (and hoping) for it to be from Kagome.

But what came up surprised and disappointed him.

The sender was talk2fluffsecure.216641.

Heh, can't believe he hasn't changed that," he muttered "lazy bum."

Inuyasha had set up secure email addresses for every member of his team (PYDY).

He had decided to have some fun when creating Sesshomaru's. Thus, the name 'talk2fluff'.

He opened the email.

_To: __inu22yashasecure.216641_

_From: __talk2fluffsecure.216641_

_Subject: New case_

_Inuyasha, I have a new case for you. Word on the street is that the cops picked up a hanyou. No one knows much about it, but you might consider looking into it._

_-Sesshomaru_

Inuyasha closed the email window and picked up the phone. He dialed a number and waited; twirling a pencil in his right hand.

"Code Bird 01" Came a voice on the other side of the phone.

"I'm on a new case. You know what to do." Inuyasha stated into the phone.

"Yes sir." There was a beep.

Inuyasha put the phone down and walked into the main office.

---

"Hey," He muttered as he slumped into a leather chair.

Inuyasha's colleague Miroku, glanced at his friend's disheveled state.

Inuyasha noticed this. "What?" He asked.

Before Miroku had a chance to answer, Sango walked in and threw a stack of papers on the oak desk, "here ya go." She said and attempted to leave but was stopped by Inuyasha. "What the hell is this?" He asked while going through the papers Sango had dropped on the table.

Sango turned around to face Inuyasha, "He didn't tell you?" she asked, a bit confused.

"Who didn't tell me what?" Inuyasha asked, extremely confused.

"Sesshomaru asked me to pull the files of every Hanyou citizen residing in Tokyo." She explained, "For a new case you're working on he said, I thought you two had discussed this . . ."

"Oh yeah, but I didn't tell him to pull the files." He said while rummaging through the files with newly found interest. "Get me some coffee, would ya?"

"You're welcome master." She muttered sarcastically and went to retrieve coffee.

"Mm." He mumbled.

---

Five cups of coffee and 64 files later, Inuyasha had narrowed it down to a pile of five.

'_Guess Hanyous aren't that rare after all."_ He thought tiredly.

He went through the selected five for what seemed like the 100th time.

This time though, he came across what he had unknowingly been looking for the whole time.

**Sota Higurashi**

**Age: 17**

**Occupation: Highschool student**

**Immediate Family: Yuri Higurashi (Mother), Kagome Higurashi (Sister), Taio Higurashi (Father, deceased)**

Inuyasha re-read this information several times. _'Could it be her?'_ he silently asked himself. If he remembered correctly, the girl 'Kagome' had never mentioned her last name during their 'meeting'.

He rushed into his office, carrying Sota's folder with him.

He sat at his computer, briefly noticing the digital computer clock at the bottom far right of the screen that read 4:55 A.M.

Opening a search engine page he typed 'Taio Higurashi' into the search bar and hit the 'Enter' key.

He browsed through the pointless results until something caught his eye.

"Higurashi Takeshi Enterprises" read the hyperlink. He clicked on it.

The main page read:

_Dear faithful customers, we are sorry to announce that due to the death of my partner, Mr. Taio Higurashi, our company will be permanently closed. Please respect that me and my colleagues are no longer able to continue this company without Mr. Higurashi._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Tohru Takeshi_

Inuyasha quickly went to the Tokyo News website. He went to the archives section and searched for Taio Higurashi.

He browsed past a few articles involving Higurashi Takeshi Enterprises. If he could just find something on his death, this new case could get interesting.

After five minutes of nothing but 'H&T enterprises break a new record this week!', etc. he had finally found it.

_**HIGHLY RESPECTED BUSINESSMAN SHOT DEAD LAST NIGHT BY OFFICER OF THE POLICE FORCE.**_

_Mr. Higurashi had been suspected of selling and using crack cocaine. The police force and PPPAY state that this was proven last night when Higurashi had supposedly gone 'Psycho' and attacked officer Koda Ariyama, who then fired the shot that led to Higurashi's death. All charges against Ariyama have been dropped and the case has been closed, labeling Higurashi's death as an act of self-defense. There were no witnesses so the case remains a mystery. _

'_The police force and PPPAY'_ he read again.

If Inuyasha assumed right and this kid Sota was Kagome's brother and accused of shooting a kid and PPPAY was involved, this case could become very interesting.

END.

Auther's note: Forgive the suckiness, I know I could do better, but I just want to post this. Please review if you want the fic to continue, because I am honestly having doubts about it. I started this with no real plot, and I'm figuring out where to go from here. I started the third chapter, and I will hopefully finish it sometime. Right now I'm consintrating on writing an original shounen-ai fic that I hope some of you will read when it's posted. I've still got awhile to go til' I get it posted, but if any of you are intrested, it will be posted on fictionpress dot com. Here's a brief summary if you're intrested:

**Michael, 16, homeless and living on the streets, has taken up pick-pocketing to get money. One night, he pick-pockets a man, and assumed he got away with it. But when this man keeps reappearing in his life, what is Michael to do? And what if this man also happens to be really hot?**

I will probably be spending more time on that then anything, but this fic is my second priorty. I hope I still have some reviewers after not updating for so long.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Tangled-wires-of-doom_


End file.
